This invention relates generally to a pivot system that allows two machine element members to pivot around multiple pivot pins axis, and more specifically, to an expandable axis align-able pivot system with component lock/unlock function.
The conventional way to achieve pivotability in a connection between two rigid machine parts is to use a hinge journal led in bearings. Hinge journal led in bearings may comprise one or more bearings arranged inside one machine member and a cylindrical pin hinging through the bushing and a pair of mounting lugs also known as lug-ears. When the pivot ability is accomplished through more than one cylindrical pin, the alignment of the center line of these cylindrical pins is critical to the functionality of the pivot joint and the wear life of the components. The distance between these multiple pivot pins contributes greatly to the challenges to manufacture the bearings and the mounting lugs in a single aligned straight line.
Design solutions exist, however all of them consist of compromise, either in wear, integrity, cost to produce or down-right acceptance of early failure. In most instances, the challenge results in additional freedom for the cylindrical pins to move in the lug-ears. This produces unwarranted wear and safety implications.
Another solution to the above issues is to make either the lugs or the bearings adjustable to accommodate the out of line manufacturing process. Unfortunately, this substantially increases the cost and reduces the safety and integrity of the pivot junction. Thus, current solutions are a compromise of strength and integrity and wear-resistance of the pivot junctions.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that overcomes the above.